Digimon Adventure 2,5
by Rittie
Summary: When a new student arrives at his school, Davis finds that hope and new friendships always happen in strange ways. No yaoi (I wish), Daikeru FRIENDSHIP, WARNINGS inside. AU/somewhat OOC.
1. Enter TK Takaishi! A New Friendship?

**AN: **You are probably wondering "What the hell"... well, if you are, good for you.. just kidding. Time for a Digimon story that won't be for everyone's taste buds!

**No pairings**

**Warning/s: **_Not_ for Takari and/or Taiora fans. If you are one or both of those, you are reading at your own risk. _Daikeru _(Davis x TK) friendship. Possible _Kari & Gatomon _bashing. Sorta _Older Generation/Rest Of Younger Generation _bashing, but not really. If you still want to continue despite all that you've just read, go on. Otherwise, the back button exists for a reason. Flames (if they concern these **Warnings**) will be ignored.

Digimon Adventure 2.5

**Chapter 1 **

Enter TK Takaishi! A New Friendship!?

"Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, how can you miss that blonde hair and that hat?"

"I heard that he transfered from a prestigious school!"

"No way, why would he come here if that was the case?"

"Who cares! He's cute!"

Raising his head, Davis Motomiya listened to the gossiping girls all around as he sat behind the resident 'smart' brunette. With a sigh of relief that his friend isn't like that, he reached out to tap her back.

"Hey Kari, do you know who they are talking about?"

Kari Kamiya, who was writing some notes with the pen in her right hand, turned around and glared at him. "What Davis? Can't you see that I'm doing my homework!?"

"Sensei just assigned it to us..." Davis blinked at her.

"So? It doesn't mean that I can slack off like you do!" she snapped before turning around to keep working. Davis stared at her back for a moment, wondering when his friend became so hostile towards him... he did after all remember how they met over three years ago, instantly becoming friends. She was a smiling, happy-go-lucky girl back then and Davis enjoyed being in her company so much, that many (including her older brother Tai) thought that he had a crush on her. So, you could imagine his surprise when she slapped his hands away when he went to hug her after she appeared again. Neither she nor Tai wanted to talk about what happened, what had caused their dissappearence but Davis figured that it had something to do with those monsters that had attacked the town (he wasn't stupid, despite popular belief). He didn't talk Kari anything about it, though. He'd be all his pocket money that she'd just glare at him (was she even doing anything else since that day?) and call him stupid for cooking up such idiotic theories. But Davis knew that his thought was true. He witnessed the event with his own eyes and, unlike the adults and his older sister, did not forget it in a blink of the eye. His eyes bore into Kari's back for a while longer before he turned to some random girl in their class.

"Hey! Who are you talking about?"

The girl scowled at him. "What is it to you Motomiya? Are you batting for the other team?" she chuckled along with her little group of brainless followers that were gathered around her. Davis blinked at her, surprised at how stupid she was.

"No, is curiousity a crime now?" he asked dully, putting his arms behind his head. The girl huffed and walked away, her clique following her like headless puppies. Davis pouted slightly and leaned forward, nearly following asleep on his desk. Well, if the guy was a new student at their school, he would certainly see him around. Then, he could ask everything that he wanted himself. With that reassuring thought in his mind, Davis' eyes closed and he fell asleep.

*.*

"Mr. Motomiya! Wake up!" Davis woke up at once at the sound of one of his stricter professors. "Good..." said Kitagawa-sensei. "Now that Mr. Motomiya has decided to grace us with his presence, we can finally start the class."

"Thank you _Davis_..." Kari muttered, barely audible to anyone but Davis, and he scowled, wondering what her sudden problem with him was.

"But first." the Sensei spoke over the loud chatting of his students. "I'd like to introduce your new classmate."

That statement caused an uproar.

"New classmate?"

"Does he mean that cute blondie that I saw earlier!?"

"Well, how many 'new' students could this place get?"

Davis wanted to ignore all of those whispers, but his curiousity peaked when he heard Kari mutter something that sounded like. "Could it be _him..._?"

He didn't bother asking her whom she meant. He already knew what kind of answer he would get.

"Settle down children!" Kitagawa-sensei yelled then turned to the door to call. "Come on in!"

At the words, the door opened as a tall blonde boy walked in with a happy grin on his face causing all the female population (including Kari, as he so galantly noticed) to swoon as he faced the class.

"Hi guys! I'm TK, TK Takaishi! I will be your new classmate starting today!"

"Children." Sensei sounded tired as he tried to control the screaming that ensured at the introduction. He looked over to find some empty spaces and found only two - one beside his ace student Kari Kamiya, the other beside the slacker Davis Motomiya. It was no brainer.

"Mr. Takaishi, please go and sit down in the free chair next to Mr. Motomiya. Motomiya, raise your hand so that he can see you!"

Davis raised his arm, a small smile on his face when he realized how dissappointed Kari seemed that the new student didn't get to sit next to her as TK made his way to the back of the class and put his stuff down before sitting himself.

"Hi, I'm Davis!" Davis said, being friendly like he had been with everyone at the beginning before they started to glare and whisper around him. While he looked a bit snobbish, he hoped that TK wasn't like that. He wanted one person that he could talk to at school (it felt nice and he didn't want to worry his parents by having no friends - they did after all notice that Kari had stopped coming around for dinner) now that Kari couldn't even be considered a friend, much less someone he could exchange a few words with.

"I'm TK!" the guy actually took his hand and shook, chuckling at Davis' gaping mouth. "I'm sure that we will get along amazingly."

For some odd reason, so did Davis.

* * *

><p>*<em>Target ~ Akai Shougeki ~<em> plays* **Next time on Digimon Adventure 2.5: **As Davis gets to know TK better, his rocky friendship with Kari starts to decline! But they will have to put their differences aside as a new adventure begins!


	2. An Unexpectedly Devious Plan! Kari Why?

**Note: **Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it :) Maybe a bit shorter...

**Warning/s: **Same as before (throughout the whole story possibly)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

An Unexpectedly Devious Act!? Kari Why?

During the next couple of days at school, Davis did his best to avoid an oddly somber Kari Kamiya. The girl refused to even look at him anymore ever since yesterday's life-changing (for her at least) events. To Davis, seating order didn't really feel like a big deal, but it seemed that Kari had really wanted to sit next to the new student. When it came to the 'new student' on the other hand, Davis couldn't dodge him for the life of all fuzzy things! TK would find him wherever he went (if it was in school) or would simply cross his path on the way to school to "walk together". If Davis had to ask himself if he minded, he wasn't all that surprised when the answer was negative. It felt good to have a friend, somebody who didn't recoil while talking to him or calling him a 'dumb jock' just because he played soccer (of course, TK had found out about those people too and at once had joined the school's basketball team. Those people had shut up at once seeing the popular new kid involved in "jock activies").

All in all, life became better with each passing day for one Davis Motomiya. He started getting better grades (TK was a god-send _angel _to his parents and older sister for helping him with that), he started to smile more and make crappy jokes less and most of all, a small amount of people (such as TK's team) started seeing him as more than just some random idiot, in fact, he had become fast friends with them too. His whole life turned a new leaf as he kept getting closer with TK, strengthening their bond with each passing moment. To him, it felt unreal that none of TK's fangirls tried to do something to him yet (not that he wanted them to) but he knew that fangirls were some of the nastiest people to anger if crossed.

And so, that noon during lunch time, TK sat down next to him, obviously thinking hard about something.

"Hey TK, what's up?" Davis asked, slightly showing his worry for his friend as he toyed with his spoon.

"Davis... I need to tell you something." TK looked at him with a genuine smile. "I have a feeling that you'd be able to keep it."

"A secret?" Davis' ears perked up as he looked at him. "Are you... sure... that you'd trust me with something so ... important... TK?"

TK just nodded, taking off his hat.

Davis stared at him, so shocked that a piece of meat that he was eating fell off the spoon and onto the floor. Kari, who was passing by with her own new clique, glared at the meat as through it had offended her grandmother, and than up at Davis, the glare intensifying.

"Watch where you put your food Motomiya." she told him coldly.

"Why should he? It's a free world, Kari." TK looked at her and Davis couldn't help but notice the dissappointment in his eyes. Kari must have seen it too because her eyes softened.

"Oh it's okay TK! Why don't you come over and take a seat with us rather than this nobody?" she asked him politely as a smile graced her face (_oh, so she can be nice towards others,_ Davis thought, as he looked at the smile that for some reason felt fake...)

"No, I'd rather sit here with my friend." TK stated with no emotion, his gaze not wavering away from hers. "See you in math, Kari." he got up and grabbed Davis' arm, dragging him away from his half-eaten food and the cafeteria.

"TK, wait!" Davis tried to stop him as ran down some stairs and stopped at the midsection leading to the lower floor of the building. "What was that back then? I thought you and Kari were friends..."

"So did I..." TK muttered, toying with his bag. "It doesn't matter." he looked at Davis. "Davis, ready to see my secret?"

"See?" Davis blinked, confused. TK's secret was something that could be seen, rather than told?

"Yes, see." TK spoke patiently as he slowly began opening his bag, taking out a small device that looked like one of those ancient gaming systems that nobody ever used anymore.

"This is your secret?" Davis blinked as his friend held it up for him to see better. "It looks... old."

"Well, I guess it is..." but whatever TK was about to say, was forgotten as Kari came running down the stairs, coming to a stop right beside Davis and pushed him right down the stairs. TK stared in shock as Davis screamed in surprise, than pain, as he bopped along the stairs, finally landing in a small pool of blood to the terror of the lowerclassmen who shouted, causing one of their teachers to call for an ambulance.

TK looked away from that sight towards Kari, who looked very satisfied with her work as she turned to look at him.

"Hey TK! Let's go and eat some pizza now while we talk..."

"I'm sorry, but I don't even know you anymore." TK cut across her as he moved down the stairs to slide beside Davis, trying to see if he was still concious, leaving Kari to gape after him.

Meanwhile, no one had heard a small beeping sound coming from TK's strange device.


End file.
